


The Gift

by HQuinn



Series: Warden Arianna - In Betweens [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders bonds with Ser Pounce a lot after being gifted him from the Commander. </p><p>Fits in my series</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So I am mean to Nate again. I promise I am writinga love sstory to make it up to him. Plus there's Escape, which he's the hero of.

“Who's a pretty kitty? You are, aren't you?” Anders said rubbing the orange tabby he'd named Ser Pounce-a-lot under the chin.

 

Nathaniel harrumphed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, the mean old Howe is jealous, isn't he” Anders continued in a baby voice talking to the cat.

 

“I think you love that cat more because of who gave it to you then the cat itself.” Nathaniel commented.

 

“OOO, he _is_  jealous. Yes he is.” Anders replied earning him another roll of the eyes from Nathaniel.

 

“Whatever. You're not fooling me, mage.” Nathaniel answered picking up his bow and checking it for any damage from their earlier fight.

 

Anders created a wisp of light which the cat started to stalk and bat at playfully while he watched with a grin. Justice also watched with wonder.

 

“You are quite affectionate with the creature, yet it seems to barely tolerate you.” Justice commented.

 

“Yes. He reminds me of Howe.” Anders replied. Nathaniel just shook his head but said nothing.

 

“But why? Wouldn't a mabari like the Commander has be better. The dog is very loyal to her and appears to return her affection.” Justice pondered.

 

Anders shrugged. “I like cats better. They don't try to change who they are to please you. They either like you or they don't. If they don't, the won't try to pretend otherwise. Dogs just want everyone to love them. They seem more.... disingenuous to me. With a cat, what you see is what you get.”

 

Justice nodded. Ser Pounce-a-lot flopped so that he was on his back, his belly up in the air. Justice reached down to pet him.

 

“Wait, stop...” Anders tried to warn him, but it was too late. No sooner had the spirit touched the cat's belly then the cat clamped down. Paws wrapping around the spirits hand, and mouth biting. Justice howled and whipped his hand back.

 

“Sorry,” Anders apologized for his pet. “That's almost always a trap.”

 

Justice nodded shaking out his hand. “So he does not like me?”

 

“I don't think that has anything to do with it. He'd probably do the same to me. Classic cat move. He may be hungry.” Anders reached to his plate from dinner and took off a piece of meat. He placed it on the ground. Ser Pounce-a-lot leapt up and started in on the food right away. “Ah, yes see, that was it.”

 

“So we're keeping it then?” Justice asked.

 

“Yes, he's my pet now. It would be rude for me to not accept a gift from the Commander.” Anders explained.

 

Justice looked confused again. “Surely she would not expect you to have a pet if you did not wish one.”

 

Nathaniel shook his head again. “Its' just an excuse. He'd keep a pet Hurlock if it was from the Commander.”

 

Justice looked even further confused. “But, why?”

 

“You're just jealous she gave me a gift and not you.” Anders stuck his tongue out at the rogue.

 

“Hmph. We'll I've kissed her before. So I'd say that trumps the cat.” Nathaniel replied with a smug look.

 

Anders didn't reply, instead conjuring up another wisp. Ser Pounce-a-lot jumped after it until he caught it, right as it landed on the middle of Nathaniel’s lap. The rogue jumping up with a shout as the cat's nails dug in near a delicate area.

 

“Oops, sorry,” Anders shrugged looking not the least sorry at all.

 

Nathaniel growled, picked up his bow and left the room, leaving the spirit, mage and cat to entertain themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here's where I get all sappy, sorry readers. 
> 
> This is dedicated to Oshie, who was the sweetest, best kitty. She got very sick with lymphoma and we had to say goodbye to her last night. I had fifteen wonderful years with her and I know she's with the maker now and no longer in pain. 
> 
> I will miss you my little princess. 
> 
> Sorry if I made any of you weepy there.


End file.
